Not The Hot Tub!
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: A certain couple cross forbidden boundaries as testament of their love, but will it be strong enough to face the wrath of a furious host?


**Hey again guys, it's been awhile. I'm here again to write a special oneshot for a pretty popular couple AKA life...Tophella. This oneshot is for my friend and her drawing which goes along with it which you should check out because this girl is amazing in what she does. I'll give out the name later. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related. If I did, Tophella would be canon by now.**

It's just another fun day at Playa Des Losers where all the previous cast mates are either lounging, partying, making out or fighting...whatever teenagers do at this time of the day. One said pair were making their way to a _very, _forbidden part of the resort. Said part could lead you to despair, to torture, to pain or just unrelenting forms of anguish. That said part was... Chris' private quarters where even people like Duncan, Alejandro, Heather or Scott wouldn't dare try to cross whether they want to or just don't give a damn, the world may never know.

Said pair were too busy holding hands and humming to a catchy tune from their shared cassette player. With towels in one hand and the other entangled in each other's fingers, the couple known as Topher and Ella nearly arrive at their destination.

"My love, are you sure that Chris won't catch us? I mean we could be expelled and sentenced to the dungeon or worse; from each other." The beautiful princess wannabe inquired with doubt lingering in her tone.

"Don't worry, babe. As a future host of my own show, this kind of things are naturally. New and better looking host gets to lounge in old has been host's quarters, it's practically in the rule book." The young man smiled, proudly. "Besides Sierra went out of her way to snag this key for us. Not sure how she got it, but she did look like a mess when she handed it to me."

"I wonder what she did to get it?"

"Ehh who knows?" Topher shrugged. "But the more we worry about that, the more wrinkles we grow one our perfectly, flawless skin especially yours."

"Aww Topher. You always know what to say to cheer me up." Ella blushed.

"Well I wouldn't be your prince if I didn't know how to cheer you up." Topher winked while leaning over to kiss Ella's cheek causing her face to grow even redder.

They made their stop at the door which was heavily locked though thanks to Sierra, the key pretty much took care of these "small defenses". Once inside, they take a good look at their surrounding and notice the large tub in the corner of the room.

"Wow it's even bigger than I imagined it would be... Chris you sly dog, using seasonal budgets for your tub's development." Topher chuckled in amusement.

"Shall we get inside the pool, my prince?" Ella smiled at Topher.

"You know it, princess." Topher smiled back. "Ladies first." which earned a giggle from Ella as she climbed inside the pool with Topher followed inside. Once settled, they immediately cuddled up next to each other because they haven't already done it for like the thousandth time but when in love, who gives a damn.

"Soon this whole place will be mine." Topher sighed, happily. "Well _ours _to be exact. Once I find a way get Chris out of the job, I can completely take the rights to Total Drama and use it as the grounds for what a television show should really be like."

"You have such big dreams although it's sweet that you're willing to find a place for me within said dreams." Ella smiled, dreamily.

"Well of course. You're my one and only." Topher said getting closer to Ella as he continued. "There's not a single thing I wouldn't do for you... I even have you planned as co-host for the show while you're in charge of the singing portion of it since I know how beautiful your voice is."

Ella couldn't believe her ears. "What really...my voice is that beautiful to you, that you're willing to make a portion of the show just for me to engage in what I cherish the most in life?"

"Yep and yep." Topher clarified with a smile on his face.

Not able to contain her joy any longer, Ella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, locking him in a powerful hug trying her best to contain the happy tears flowing down her face.

"Ooh Topher. Thank you so much!" Ella gushed. "No one has ever appreciated my voice for what it is and my love for singing... I'm so happy, I could sing a song right now!"

"Yeah you could sing a song. Title it: Hot Kisses featuring _Prince Topher." _The young Chris wannabe playful smirked at Ella, who caught his look and shot one of her own.

"I think that's a tune I can _sing _to..." As she said this, she crashed her lips on Topher's, who instantly responded back engaging a powerful lip-lock while Ella still had her arms around Topher's neck. The water's heat combined with their passion for each other made this moment increasingly steamy by the second. As it seemed like the young couple were fixing to go further with their activity, a loud bang snapped them out of their daze and their lip-lock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOT TUB?!"

As the two look back, they saw the enraged figure that was Chris, who was in nothing but a bathrobe and a shower cap. The host was literally seething at this point where he was gripping his newspaper with so much force, that he tore a hole through it.

"Ohh uhh hey Chris!" Topher nervously chuckled.

"Don't ohh hey Chris me... give me one good reason why I shouldn't have security toss you out of the Playa." Chris spat out with venom evident in his voice.

"Well... we just wanted to-" Ella spoke up but was interrupted by Chris.

"No one asked you to speak. So shut up, you Snow White wannabe!" Chris yelled which caused Ella to sigh sadly and Topher to grow angered himself.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a wannabe!" Topher yelled back. "She's got more talent in her voice than you had in your failed stunt with Fametown!"

Chris's eye twitched at this comment. "Why you, pathetic little..."

"ENOUGH!" Ella yelled, unexpectedly causing the two guys to look at her. "We'll just be on our way as you requested. I'll call my birdies to get our towels, Topher.

"Good. That's what you _should _have done." Chris said while folding his arms."

_"Lapra, Lennywinks and Little Toe._" Ella began to sing. "_I call you forth so we may escape our foe. O make haste, make haste as there is no time to waste. Bring our towels, our towels bring them forward as Chris scowls. My lovelies, make your entrance or Chris shall strike with a vengeaaaaaaaaaaance." _

Topher shed a tear at the beautiful performance while Chris was turning red in the face in anger at the singing. On cue, the three birds flew in through the open door and looked around the room. They glanced at Chris but something about his face pissed them off and suddenly, the three birds flew at Chris, grabbing his bathrobe and began flying out the room with Chris in tow.

"What the hell is this?!" Chris yelled, angrily. "Let go of me, you filthy pigeons!"

"Wait my lovelies! You have the wrong target!" Ella tried to reason with Topher looking on in amusement.

"Well I guess that takes care of that." Topher smiled while looking at the TV stationed at in the middle of the room. He started to form an idea in his head which caused his smile to turn into a smirk. "Chris has taken an unexpected break from the show but but no need to fear, because Topher's here. How will Total Drama be affected? Will we have a seventh season? Will Chef finally get paid? More importantly, who will be my hair stylist? Find out all these answers and more on TOTAL...DRAMA... THE TOPHER EXPERIENCE!"

Ella tried hard not to giggle but was failing at it. "Umm my love, what was that for?"

"Well I got to start somewhere with my hosting gig." Topher winked.

"So what are we going to do? I mean we can't stay here for-"

She was interrupted with lips slamming on to her own as Topher held her waist down as he went to town on her lips with Ella returning the kiss automatically. As the two resume their make out session, Chris, who was being carried away by the birds, got to hear out Topher's loud declaration and was literally screaming out foul language, curses, insults, threats, etc. But nobody cared as Topher would say: show biz doesn't give notice to old has beens.

**A/N: An that's the story. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC but yeah. For my friend's artwork on this oneshot, search for Galactic Red-Beauty on Deviantart. Her "Hot Tub" artwork is there along with all her other amazing artwork. Seriously, you'll love her stuff. I'm glad I finally got to do this oneshot and Tophella of all couples(which will be canon or there will be consequences.) Till then!**


End file.
